


Mano amiga

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Kozume Kenma, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Scenting, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Kenma escucha ruidos extraños en medio de la noche y decide investigar de qué se trata.





	Mano amiga

En la quietud de la noche, un sonido resaltó a los oídos de Kenma. Sillas eran movidas de un lado a otro, pasos apresurados alejándose por los pasillos, indiscernibles del ruido nocturno de las cigarras en el exterior. Para sus compañeros, no significaba nada, probablemente no prestaran atención a esas nimiedades. Para él, los sonidos eran fuertes y claros, lo suficiente para encender su curiosidad. Después de todo, ¿cuáles serían las intenciones de alguien para estar levantado a la una de la mañana? Sobre todo después de todo el entrenamiento al que habían sido sujetos… 

Kenma lo meditó, llegando a una conclusión no muy favorable para quien estuviera escondiéndose. Dolor, fue la primer palabra que llegó a su cabeza. ¿Un escape nocturno llevado a cabo por una única persona? No había muchas posibilidades. Porque en este mundo, y en ciertas circunstancias, ¿qué más podría ser?

Dejó su lugar en el piso, las sábanas de su futón hechas un desastre, mientras cuidaba sus pasos tratando de no despertar a nadie al escabullirse del aula.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad antes de enfocar el oído para encontrar la fuente del "escándalo". Determinó que provenía de un lugar en el oriente, y se encaminó hacia éste.

Solo cuando se encontraba a una distancia considerable de las aulas convertidas en dormitorios, pensó más allá de su curiosidad. ¿Por qué tenía que ir él? ¿En verdad nadie lo escuchó? ¿Y si era producto de su imaginación, provocada por su insomnia? Quizá si regresaba, podría encender uno de sus juegos e intentar dormir… No, éstos sólo lo empeorarían, además corría el riesgo de ser regañado por los otros si se daban cuenta. En cualquier caso, de ir al encuentro de aquel misterio no perdería nada, a menos de que fuera un ladrón o algo así, lo cual era improbable. Y si no lo era y podía ofrecer ayuda a un extraño, no sería tan malo.

* * *

Silencio.

Las tenues luces del pasillo permitían un escrutinio moderado, si alguno, así que no le quedaba de otra que confiar en su agudizado oído.

—Estoy seguro de que vino por aquí, —murmuró. No es como si alguien pudiera escucharlo de todos modos. ¿O si?

Un golpe sordo en el salón de al lado, y un gemido le indicó que se encontraba en el lugar correcto. Pero para estar seguro, intentó algo.

— ¿Hola? —llamó a la puerta una vez. 

Nada. 

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Necesitas ayuda... o algo? —ahora que estaba alerta, pensó que  _ quizá _ esta no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Lo bueno es que la persona del otro lado no respondió...

...inmediatamente. Justo cuando daba la media vuelta para regresar a su aula, la voz osó a responder, si sutilmente.

—P-por favor... —contestó en un susurro, ¿era esa inseguridad o miedo? De no ser por su agudizado sentido del oído, Kenma lo habría pasado por alto. —Quien s-seas, ayúdame, por favor...

—Esta bien —fue la respuesta inmediata por parte de Kenma, quien solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había ofrecido a un extraño sin saber cuál era su problema o si en verdad podía ayudar, —Um, ¿debería llamar a la enfermera...?

_ Espera, no hay personal los fines de semana, que mierd _ a, pensó Kenma, reprendiéndose por su falta de conciencia. En verdad necesitaba esas horas de sueño; era una lástima que nunca podía conciliarlo.

La voz permaneció callada en sus meditaciones, los únicos ruidos a escuchar eran los pequeños gemidos e la persona al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que ésta balbuceó un bajo y simple "no". Kenma estaba agradecido, la persona no notó su desliz. 

—Esta bien. Voy a abrir la puerta.

Y así lo hizo sin problemas. Pero inmediatamente se retractó de su decisión cuando a solo un paso dentro del aula un dulce aroma alcanzó sus sentidos. Kenma no lo reconoció si bien presagiaba haberse metido en un problema.

El aula se encontraba a oscuras, sólo la débil luz del corredor iluminaba el interior, mostrando una silueta entre las sombras.  _ ¿Qué es eso?  _ Haciéndose a un lado, la luz del corredor mostró una escena la cual Kenma preferiría no haber presenciado  _ jamás _ . 

En el suelo del aula, cerca de las grandes ventanas abiertas, se encontraba él, hecho un ovillo y... tocándose. Tanto su miembro como su “entrada”.

—Por favor, a- ayudame... necesito... necesito... —un par de sollozos dejaron sus labios. Su cabello negro se mostraba pegado a su sudorosa frente y algunas lágrimas rodaban a traves de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Aquellos ojos grises suplicantes pertenecían a nada más y nada menos que a su rival del Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji.

Kenma dudó. Si actuaba rápido podría hacer la graciosa huida, fingiendo no haber visto nada, y así ahorrándose un millar de problemas. Pero ni él era tan malo. 

¿O si?

En medio de sus tribulaciones, su cuerpo titubeó para luego dar un paso adelante, ignorando la lógica de sus pensamientos.

—Por favor, —murmuró.

Para ser honesto,  _ todo  _ esto era territorio nuevo para Kenma. La escuela ofrecía  _ algo  _ de educación sexual, ciertamente. Y conocía  _ algo  _ sobre las diferencias entre omegas y betas y todas esas cosas. Pero haber recibido  _ algo _ de experiencia entre apresuradas pláticas de maestros incómodos y experimentar de primera mano era cosas muy diferentes. Principalmente cuando a un  _ celo _ se refería. Lo único que sabía era que los omegas observaban una dolorosa e insoportable necesidad de... de...

Kenma tragó saliva, esperando que su descontento no fuera obvio. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía?  _ Algunos _ de sus videojuegos no lo mostraban de esa forma, no así las notas en los programas de TV. Las noticias no mentían (no siempre, no en esos asuntos): había personas que se aprovechaban de los omegas en celo, con resultados desastrosos. Tan solo recordar los detalles de esos casos lo enfermaban.

— ¿Ko-Kozume?

Pero esta situación no era como las de la TV. _ Él _ no siguió a Akaashi para aprovecharse de su estado, ¡ni siquiera había percibido al omega! Simplemente quería ayudar, aun si era difícil de creer por su usual actitud desinteresada y perezosa. De cualquier modo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos para volver atrás.

—Sí, aquí estoy, —creyó necesario recalcar, —deja solo... —Kenma regresó unos pasos, para desconcierto de un asustado Akaashi, solo para cerrar la puerta y encender las luces. También se aseguró de cerrar la pequeña persiana que miraba hacia el interior del aula y pasar el pestillo, solo por si acaso. —Con eso basta.

De lo que siguiera, honestamente tendría que dejárselo a Akaashi, aunque en su actual estado era difícil saber qué es lo que necesitaría fuera de atención médica. Mientras tanto, en medio de pequeños quejidos y jadeos, Akaashi señaló el espacio vacío a su lado, entre él y el escritorio del profesor. Kenma se hincó a su lado, esperando instrucciones.

— ¿Qué debo hac-? —la pregunta no terminó de salir de sus labios cuando Akaashi jaló de su brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo para acto seguido olfatear y lamer su cuello.

A pesar de cercanía y de la calidez emanando del cuerpo del moreno, a Kenma se le erizó la piel, sus músculos tensos debido a la repentina acción. Intentó inútilmente mantener la calma pues esa acción de olfatear era normal entre compañeros de equipo. Quiás no la parte de las lamidas, ni la de hacerla semi-desnudo mientras jalaban su miembro y metían sus dedos con insistencia en su agujero, pero el olfateo si que lo era.

Pero más que sentirse asqueado con la situación (quizá un poco incomodo), Kenma pensaba en las burlas que recibiría por parte de Kuro si se enterara. Por ende, no estaba en sus planes contarle ni en ésta ni en otra vida.

Un gemido lo regreso al aquí y ahora, las manos de Akaashi tomando velocidad. Le tomó menos de cinco minutos venirse sobre su abdomen descubierto, manchando una porción del piso y la camiseta de Kenma. Más jadeos dejaron sus humedecidos labios, un hilo de saliva resbalando por sus comisuras. Akaashi empujó a Kenma con suavidad tratando de limpiar su lío, mientras éste trataba de mantener la compostura... y ocultar la erección visible en sus shorts. Que si esta hizo su aparición debido a las feromonas en el aire o por la vista de su rival despeinado, ruborizado y medio desnudo frente a él, no estaba del todo seguro. Quería echarle la culpa a las feromonas.

— ¿Terminó? —fue la probablemente no muy amigable pregunta que pudo murmurar.

Akaashi negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. —Aún no. 

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna por un tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras observaban vanamente las gotas blancuzcas en el suelo.

El silencio se extendió, cubriendo el aula como un velo, haciendo la atmósfera incómoda y extraña. Kenma estuvo a punto de largarse en ese momento, pero necesitaba esperar a que desapareciera su erección. Aunque en teoría sería más rápido encargarse de ella, así como Akaashi lo había hecho hace unos instantes, Kenma no encontraba justificante para realizar tal acción, fuera de la excusa de ser un adolescente caliente e inmaduro.

Además de la erección, estaba el asunto de que había ofrecido su ayuda. No iba a dejar a Akaashi por su cuenta, después de todo era un hombre de palabra, suponía. Kenma suspiró, resignado a esperar a ver cómo se desarrollarían las cosas. Akaashi rompió el silencio.

—Kozume-san, yo-

Pero Kenma le interrumpió apenas escuchó su apellido, en verdad odiaba los honoríficos.

—No me llames así. 

—Lo siento. —Akaashi retomó la palabra, —Pero en verdad me disculpo por esto. Sé que no es algo que hubieras querido experimentar, mucho menos en un campo de entrenamiento, en verdad lo siento mucho. Debería haber... es decir, fue inapropiado y grosero hacia tu persona. Deberías- —Akaashi tragó saliva, la expresión en su rostro aterrada, —deberías irte. Yo… me encargaré de lo demás, no te preocupes.

Y eso es lo que Kenma haría en otras circunstancias. Pero el tono de voz de Akaashi demostraba todo menos confianza en ellas mismas. Su decisión estaba tomada.

—Me quedaré. —Kenma le dijo a un estupefacto Akaashi. —No sé si en verdad estoy ayudando pero… sé que no haré nada que tu no quieras. Y tampoco le contaré a nadie sobre esto, si tu también prometes no hacerlo. —sus últimas palabras salieron apresuradas, Kenma esperaba que Akaashi las entendiera.

—Yo...muchas gracias, Kozume. —Akaashi contestó con una diminuta sonrisa y Kenma negaría por siempre que su corazón dio un vuelco al verla.

—Kenma, llamame Kenma. —dijo, evitando la mirada del otro.

Definitivamente el trabajo de las feromonas. Aunque, ¿no se suponía que a él no le afectaban de la misma manera? Hablando de eso, al regresar la vista al moreno, observó sus mejillas sonrojándose nuevamente, seguramente la siguiente ola de su “fiebre”. Kenma se deshizo de su camiseta, lanzándola a algún lugar fuera de alcance, aunque objetivamente no importaba, ya estaba sucia.

—Esta vez, si pudieras decirme que hacer antes de comenzar a lamerme de la nada, estaría bien.

—Si, eso... —Akaashi tartamudeó, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado. —um… ¿permitirías que lo hiciera nuevamente? Si no es molestia.

Era extraño ver a Akaashi tan nervioso. Nunca lo demostraba en la cancha, es más, Kenma recordaba la mirada penetrante de esa misma tarde, la pesada actitud que tomó cuando engañó a Bokuto en una jugada y éste se deprimió, haciéndoles perder varios puntos al Fukurodani. Pero esa noche, a las intimidantes luces blancas de esa aula abandonada, aquellos ojos grises le miraban con adoración y una confianza a la que Kenma no se consideraba merecedor.

De igual manera, Kenma abrió sus brazos, aceptando el cálido cuerpo de Akaashi entre ellos. En esta ocasión, el moreno actuó más impaciente, abordando a Kenma de una manera intensa, besando y olfateando, mientras lo montaba y atrapaba entre sus piernas.

_ ¿No debería ser al revés?  _ pensó Kenma mientras agradecía, por una vez en la vida, haber nacido  _ beta _ .

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, entre descansos alternados, el celo de Akaashi estaba más o menos bajo control. Para Kenma, eso significó quedarse quieto durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo y dejarse hacer lo que Akaashi sintiera o necesitara, en otras palabras, dejar que el moreno se masturbara con sus muslos mientras dejaba su rastro por todo su cuerpo, así hasta que el cansancio reclamó el cuerpo de ambos.

Kenma dormitó por un segundo, aunque su cerebro alerta no permitió un descanso adecuado. Akaashi, por el contrario, dormía a su lado con total despreocupación. Algo molestaba a Kenma más allá de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, tendido de espaldas con la pierna y el brazo del otro encima suyo. No se movería hasta que despertara el moreno, y éste no daba signos de hacerlo, no por un buen rato. Bueno, eso le tenía sin cuidado.

Era  _ su  _ problema sin resolver lo que le desconcertaba, además del hecho de que probablemente amanecería en cualquier momento; sin relojes a la vista ni su  _ smartphone _ en mano era difícil de saber. Además, necesitaban una ducha, ¿de qué otra manera explicarían sus olores entremezclados?

_ Cinco minutos más _ , sus pesados párpados suplicaban, si bien su mente no les seguía el juego.

Y su compañero tampoco. Akaashi se movió de su regazo, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo alejándose para dejar en su lugar el frío mañanero.

— ¿Que hora es? —preguntó el moreno, rascando su cabeza mientras buscaba a tientas su ropa descartada a un lado.

—Ni idea. —Kenma respondió, imitando los lentos movimientos de Akaashi solo para encontrar con la mirada sus ropas al otro lado de la habitación.

Lo que pensaba sería una situación incómoda como hace unas horas no lo fue, es más, Akaashi se mostraba amable, levantándose para recoger las prendas de Kenma, llegando al punto de prácticamente colocarselas el mismo. El gesto fue extraño para él, pero se mostraba agradecido de igual modo.

—Deberíamos…

—Tomar una ducha, lo sé. Vayamos de una vez antes de que despierten los demás. —Akaashi extendió su mano, ayudando a Kenma a ponerse de pie.

* * *

En efecto, las ventanas mostraban un cielo gris. El sol se encontraba a punto de hacer su inevitable aparición y con éste, las hordas de estudiantes cansados e irritados preparándose para otra ronda de entrenamiento. Usualmente, Kuro era de los primeros en despertar, otra razón para apresurarse y regresar a su dormitorio improvisado para evitar el ataque de preguntas que recibiría si lo encontraba fuera del futón.

Mientras Kenma reflexionaba, Akaashi abrió el pestillo de la puerta y la pequeña persiana, asomando la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie paseara por los pasillos. Tomó de la muñeca de Kenma, empujándolo hacia el pasillo.

Ya en los baños, Kenma se sorprendió al descubrir que Akaashi guardó mudas de ropa en un cajón escondido bajo una banca, siempre preparado para una emergencia, el buen Akaashi Keiji. Eso despertó su curiosidad, y estando su cerebro muy cansado para mantener el decoro, preguntó:

— ¿Sabías de la fecha de tu celo y aun así viniste al campo de entrenamiento?

Akaashi se limitó a asentir, entrando a las regaderas después de colocar la ropa en un lugar visible. Kenma suspiró, desnudandose nuevamente para entrar a la regadera contigua. Siseó al contacto con el agua, demasiado caliente para su gusto. A Akaashi parecía agradarle, si la diminuta sonrisa en su rostro significaba algo. 

_ Que se le va a hacer _ , pensó Kenma, queriendo terminar esta experiencia de una buena vez. Solo que no consideró su otro problema, pues lo había olvidado cuando salían del aula abandonada. Creía que si no pensaba en ello eventualmente desaparecería.

Error. Cuando miró a su parte inferior, fue recibido por su miembro erecto goteando pequeñas perlas de líquido preseminal por toda su longitud. 

—Ah, demonios. —murmuró amargamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el ocupante de la regadera contigua.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kozu- Kenma? —preguntó Akaashi, asomando desde su lugar.

Kenma se ruborizó, intentando inútilmente de cubrir sus partes.

—Oh. —Es todo lo que Akaashi dijo antes de cerrar su regadera y pasar de la separación para encontrarse con él. —Lo lamento, todo este tiempo solo pensé en mi.

La cara de Kenma se frunció en disgusto. Era obvio que Akaashi solo pensara en su cuerpo, el celo no era algo que debiera tomarse a la ligera. Además, el no tenía esos problemas. A punto se encontraba de decir que no pasaba nada, que saliera de una vez para que él se encargará de su asunto y olvidaran todo de una vez cuando Akaashi le dio media vuelta para verlo de frente, preguntando con la mirada si estaba bien.

Claro, Kenma lo comprendía sin palabras, o eso quería creer. Asintió con cierto recelo, Akaashi no tardó en alargar su brazo y tomar su miembro entre sus ágiles dedos.

—Esta muy duro, —la frase salió de los labios de Akaashi sin que éste notara extrañeza en ellas, aparentemente muy entretenido con lo que veía frente a él. Kenma percibió nuevamente ese aroma, ligeramente dulce pero con ciertos tintes de algo más. Si su sentido del olfato fuera tan bueno como el de su oído, no se habría metido en este asunto. Akaashi le regaló otra de sus miradas, gotas de agua reflejándose en sus largas pestañas negras, su lengua lamiendo sus labios de un extremo a otro, — ¿puedo?

La pregunta se tornaba redundante a los oídos de Kenma. ¿Había dicho que no a alguna de sus preguntas esa noche? Quizá debería haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hizo entonces y no lo haría ahora.

—S-sí, —balbuceó, intentando ocultar su desesperación por liberar su descarga. Akaashi jaló un par de veces cuando Kenma le detuvo, —e-espera, hagámoslo juntos.

La erección de Akaashi se veía igual de necesitada de atención; a la manera de Kenma terminarían más rápido pues el moreno comenzaba a perderse nuevamente en las sensaciones, lo cual presentaba un problema para ambos. Así que tomó sus miembros con un ambas manos y bombeó sus erecciones fuertemente, dejando la delicadeza para  _ otra _ ocasión. 

—Kenma- ¡Ah! —Akaashi colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Kenma, la otra buscando sostén en la división de las regaderas. —Así, justo ngh…

Con un fuerte gemido, Akaashi se corrió primero, manchando las manos de ambos en su semen, o el poco que pudo expulsar después de su sesión nocturna. Kenma le siguió, los sonidos saliendo de la boca del moreno demasiado exquisitos para no aprovecharlos.

Pero no había sido suficiente para Akaashi, o eso intuyó Kenma al ver los ojos distantes del otro. Debía hacer algo rápido, y al tener la mente nublada por el cansancio y el sueño, hizo lo único que recordaba le ayudaba a despertar por las mañanas. Sin previo aviso, cerró el agua caliente y dejó caer agua helada sobre ambos.

* * *

En el largo pasillo de vuelta a los dormitorios, Akaashi miraba a Kenma con esa tan acostumbrada saña; si Kenma le observaba fijamente aun podía ver su piel de gallina.

—Lo siento, —en verdad no lo hacía, —pero era la única manera.

Akaashi suspiró, su mirada suavizándose.

—Esta bien. Ni siquiera debería enojarme, fui yo el que te hizo pasar un momento… —reflexionó— una noche incómoda.

—Mhm.

Caminaron otra distancia, el aula del Fukurodani la primera en el corredor. Kenma estaba nervioso aunque no entendía el por qué, sí alguien debería estarlo era Akaashi. ¿O no? Akaashi río por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, tomaré un par de pastillas para aplacar el celo restante, —declaró, mientras Kenma volteaba la cabeza lentamente, incrédulo a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Akaashi río nuevamente, —Sé que suena a que me aproveche de ti, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. En verdad la hubiera pasado a mal si no me hubieras ayudado. Además… —su sonrisa creció ligeramente, —creo que ambos lo disfrutamos. Bueno, te veré esta tarde, Kozume.

Ahora fue el turno de Kenma de fruncir el ceño, aunque el gesto pasó desapercibido para el moreno, la puerta corrediza cerrándose silenciosamente tras él. 

Derrotado, porque eso fue lo que ocurrió ¿no es cierto? Akaashi era un chico astuto, las probabilidades de que olvidara tomar su medicamento eran casi nulas. 

Pero, ¿lo había leído tan abiertamente como para engañarle y aprovecharse de él? 

Quizá estaba pensándolo demasiado. 

Claro, Akaashi no era como los tramposos de Nohebi.

—  _ …  _

Bufó.

Tampoco es que conociera muy bien al colocador. Y además, no importaba ya. 

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, se sentía lo suficientemente cansado para dormir tres días enteros. Chasqueó la lengua entrando al aula, ignorando el movimiento de sus compañeros de equipo para caminar en línea recta hasta su futón. Entre el cansancio y lo que quiera estuviera diciendo Kuro, solo pudo pensar en un distante  _ Gracias Akaashi,  _ antes de caer rendido.


End file.
